


The Mystery of the Superboy Shirts [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: The thing is, Tim is a detective, first and foremost.And like most detectives, sometimes he just can’t let things go.(Or, how Tim acquires several hundred Superboy t-shirts)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mystery of the Superboy Shirts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393054) by [Aviatricks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviatricks/pseuds/Aviatricks). 



> My first podfic, and recorded on my phone so the quality might be a bit crap. That said, please enjoy! :)
> 
> My [tumblr](https://universally-blue.tumblr.com/)

Cover made for me by the amazing Reena Jenkins!

##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/DCU/The-Mystery-Of-The-Superboy-Shirts.mp3) | 27MB | 00:29:11



##### Streaming


End file.
